Words That we Couldn't Say
by Queen Of Hearts1
Summary: *CHP 3 UPLOADED! Spike and Faye are always at each others throats, but a dangerous bounty may bring out deeper felings in botn of them!
1. Baby Sitting

She was fed up with living on the bebop. *I'll take the money and go* she thought, *And this time, when they come looking for me, I'll just shoot at them until they leave me alone* She had been wanting to leave, or at least thinking that she wanted to leave for a long time. It was a routine, she would lie in bed and think about leaving, planning it out until she got tired. Maybe tomorrow she sighed out with a yawn, and Faye Valentine fell asleep.  
  
"Faye! Wake up!" 'Argh!!! Get you own!!!' Faye growled at Jet. He sighed, she was always a pain trying to get out of bed. "FAYE!!!" 'What?!' she said, finally fully awakening. "Spikes in a body cast, again, this time he got into a major accident with his starship, Swordfish is a mangled piece of metal right now." 'He's alive huh?' she smirked. "Yes, and until I get back with the parts he's YOUR responsibility." 'My what?! You're leaving me here with blockhead alone?!' "No" Jet said plainly, as Faye sighed with relief. "Not alone, Ed's here." Jet laughed and left the room.  
  
'So, it's just you and me fluffy.' Faye sauntered into the living room seeing Spike stiffly lying on the yellow couch. He moved his eyes to see her; she could tell he wanted to be left alone. * He can't talk, he can't move, he cant even smoke! * She thought * this should be amusing * She knelt in front of his face letting her nose almost touch his, she could see in his eyes that he was uncomfortable. A devious smile crossed her lips, and she moved even closer, her mouth almost against his. Then, she casually brought her lit cigarette to her mouth, inhaling deeply and blowing smoke into his face. His eyes narrowed and he let out a muffled groan. Faye thought she would take her cruelty a step further. 'What's that Spike? You would like the company of the worlds GREATEST hacker Edward?!" She smiled evilly down at Spike, his eyes pleading to her. "Spike person wants to see Edward?!" Ed's childish voice chimed. She plopped down on the floor in front of him and began her mindless yammer about Ein and her tomato. Spike groaned. * Maybe I can do this baby-sitting job after all * Faye thought.  
  
Faye didn't hate Spike; she actually caught herself admiring him often, but then would scold herself. * Never care for anyone who doesn't care for you, Faye Valentine doesn't waste her time! * Besides, she HAD to treat him like shit, it would be embarrassing for her to make a kind gesture and not receive one in return. Her thoughts were interrupted by Spike mumbling – "hhmmmmphhhh!!! Uh." She looked down at him, * what does he want? * 'Spike, I cant understand you' she was taken aback by the tone of her voice, it was almost sympathetic. 'What is it? Are you hungry?' She saw his body relax, "mmm" He sighed. 'Alright, I'll go mash you up something to drink' the cocky tone she used made up for the sympathy she had shone him seconds before. * Poor thing, how does he always manage to get into these situations? * She kicked herself for feeling sorry for him. She walked over to him with a cup of soup and a straw in her hands. And there she was, sitting on the floor in front of him, watching for him to open his swollen mouth so that she could stick the straw in. She placed it between his lips and sat there, holding the cup while he drank. She pretended not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. He did look cute in those bandages, and through them she could see the ripples of hi stomach. "SLURP!!" 'Oh, I see your done' She took the straw from his mouth and he managed to give her a semi appreciative nod then closed his eyes.  
  
It was so boring, so quiet. Faye sat in the yellow vinyl chair looking at the sleeping Spike. He looked very serene. She closed her eyes. *mmmm….a little nap maybe, and then, who knows, I might just leave and never come back. Maybe, after this nap * 


	2. Hot Nights

Jet walked in to see Faye asleep in the chair, Spike on the couch, and Ed & Ein snoozing in front of the tomato. "Lazy free loaders." He said. "Faye, Wake up, come one."  
  
'Wha..' she managed out in a sleepy tone.  
  
"How was Spike while I was gone?" '  
  
He ate some soup' she laughed 'Him and Ed had some quality time'  
  
"Well, I'm going to go work on his ship." Before leaving the room he stooped down and took some bandages from Spikes face off. "He should be able to eat and talk today now. Do what you want to Faye, don't cause me any trouble."  
  
* I want to leave * she thought to herself. * What's holding me here anyway? *  
  
Just as the thought had entered her mind Spike let out a groan in his sleep. * Another one of his freaky dreams no doubt * She got up and stood over him, she thought she saw his eyes open slightly. She traced the lines on his face were the bandages had been with her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Spike muttered, "sing to me" his voice was groggy.  
  
* No way, nu-uh! We've been through this before, he's just dreaming about Julia and he thinks my singing is off key! * Spike had a sad look on his sleeping face.  
  
* But then, maybe he knows it's me * she thought * maybe, maybe * She opened her mouth. 'The singing sea, the talking trees, are silent in a noisy way…' Spike sighed and relaxed his body; a more serene look came to his long face. She continued to sing to him, sometimes a little off key but most of the time her voice was soft and feminine. 'The stars are bright but head no light, the word spins backwards every day.'  
  
Just then Jet walked into the room. He paused when he say Faye gently cooing to Spike as he slept. It was a lovely scene actually but he had to say something.  
  
"In all my life, I swear this is something I'd never thought I'd see!" Faye jerked up quickly, she hadn't seen him walk, and she was quite embarrassed.  
  
"Shove it Jet!" She spat and walked quickly out of the room. Jet could only look at her back as she walked away, and then down at Spike.  
  
"What in the world has gotten into her?  
  
  
  
What had gotten into her? She had rules and she was breaking them. She told herself never to let her guard down. She couldn't fall for someone she worked with; she DEFINETLY couldn't fall for someone who could never feel for her back.  
  
* Snap out of it Faye! Come on, its blockhead we're talking about here. * She always liked the way her conscience took control over her heart. It made her life organized; it made her life neat and easy to manage. She wasn't going to let Spike mess up her routine, her life. 'A golden bird, today I heard, sitting upon a silver branch…. his little song, was very long, which made me sad and start to laugh.'  
  
Faye closed her eyes, she breathed in deeply. * This bed is so uncomfortable. Maybe tomorrow I'll run off to a place with a soft mattress. Maybe tomorrow. *  
  
It was hot. To hot. Faye squirmed her way from under the blanket and notice that she was covered in sweat. 'Ugh, what is it with this god awful heat?' She sat up in bed and put her feet on the floor, her sweaty heal seemed to stick to the floor. 'Something HAS to be done about this'  
  
From the hall she could see a dim blue light from the living area. When she walked in she saw Spike propped up a bit stiffly on the couch watching the television.  
  
'What's up with the temperature Spike?" she asked wiping a few strands of damp purple from hair from her eyes.  
  
"Don't know, Jet said something about the thermostat going crazy on him. We'll have to live with it until tomorrow"  
  
She looked at him; he was still wrapped up, but only around one shoulder and his torso. She could see that he had been sweating, his green hair was soaked to his face, and his cheeks glistened in the light of the TV.  
  
'I don't know if I can take this until then, I sure won't be getting any sleep.' She said casually walking over to sit beside him on the couch. 'How do you feel anyway?' she was trying to make the comment sound as rude as possible. But it failed and he smiled.  
  
"I'm better, I've lived through worse actually, and you know that. A little stiff, but I'll be ready for our new bounty tomorrow."  
  
'Bounty huh? What's Jet got for us?' She shifted around uncomfortably on the vinyl couch, her damp legs making a squeaking noise as she turned to see Spike better.  
  
"Some guy named Carter Manzo, he is some kind of weirdo who can climb buildings and break into peoples house like 20 stories up."  
  
'Yea?' Said Faye, she was trying to imagine why this guy didn't stick to robberies on the ground.  
  
"Yea" said Spike, he could see her confusion. "You see, a lot of these people up that high never lock their windows or doors. All he has to do is climb up the side of the building, take what he wants, and climb back down. He's said to have stolen around 54 million woo longs worth of cash, jewelry, and electronics. He also stole someone's prized show poodle."  
  
'This guy DOES sound weird!!! What did you say his name was again?"  
  
"Carter…. but they call him spider man." Spike yawned and then winced, touching his side lightly.  
  
'Are you ok?' she couldn't hide the concern in her eyes. She hated to see him in any kind of pain even though she pretended to enjoy it most of the time, the heat and hour of the night was getting to her.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok. But since when do you care Faye? I still haven't gotten you back for that shit you did with Ed today, your pure evil woman, you know that?"  
  
'I know' she smirked. 'But if I didn't torture you, then I wouldn't be doing much at all now would I?' He gave a little chuckle. * He's really quite handsome * she thought looking at him for a few seconds until she noticed he was looking back, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment before instinct kicked in and she spat off a smart remark to kill her embarrassment. ' Well lunkhead, are you going to change the channel or not?! ' Faye motioned towards the static on the TV.  
  
"Oh" he said, clicking it to another station was some tight-faced woman was selling face cream. "It's late, it's hot, and I need some sleep"  
  
'Yea, me to. But this is the coolest room on the ship' She said miserably.  
  
"Go lay in the chair" He said plainly, "it's sticky but it might just beat that sauna of a room back there" then he shrugged trying to cover up the fact that he cared.  
  
Faye curled her thin body into the chair and laid her head against the arm. Spike had already closed his eyes. * He's not so bad. * She closed her eyes also and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Spike opened his eyes; he got up quietly and walked over to Faye. He gently lifted her head and placed a pillow under it. * She's not so bad * he thought as he went back to the couch and fell asleep. 


	3. Every Bounty's a problem

Faye woke up; she was curled into a small ball in the chair. She was expecting to have a major headache, but to her surprise she was lying upon a soft pillow.  
  
* Where did this come from? * She looked over to see Spike sleeping peacefully, with his head propped up on the arm of the couch. * He gave me his pillow * she thought with a gentle smile.  
  
She sat up and stretched. It was early, earlier than she usually woke up. ' I guess everyone is else is going to sleep all day' she said aloud looking at Ein curled up on the floor.  
  
She walked quietly into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door, of course to find nothing but a small cup of duck sauce. She sighed. ' There's never any food around here'  
  
" That's right" she heard Spike from behind startling her. He ran the tips of his fingers across the small of her back as he walked by. She froze when he touched her, even casually.  
  
" You know Jet is a cheap ass. " He said now standing beside her making coffee.  
  
"Yea, I know, there's not even any dog food!" Spike looked at her strangely.  
  
"Um…ya know! Poor Ein, he doesn't even have any food, he he"  
  
"Right, well hurry up and get ready, I want to get started early on this bounty."  
  
'Sure thing' she said, walking away to her room.  
  
"Oh and Faye, please try not to wear anything that will draw extra attention to yourself, we're under cover."  
  
He smirked and Faye continued to walk to her room.  
  
* He thinks my clothes draw attention, hmm, I wonder if HE pays attention to me? *  
  
Faye went to her closet. 'Hmmm…. something at least a little normal Faye? There has to be SOMETHING! '  
  
She put on a pair of no waist jeans that slightly flared at her feet and a peach colored sheer top. She slipped on a pair of open toe strappy heals and walked out the door into the living area. * A day of bounty hunting with Spike, hopefully we don't kill each other. I really want to let myself get along with him* She traced her back were he had touched her, she could still feel it, it almost burned. * Come on girl, we got business to do. *  
  
"There you are, I'm ready when you are. Jets awake, he gave me a little money for fuel. "  
  
He looked very serious; he was loading his gun and kept checking it over and over. She thought she would do the same, she often mimicked Spikes actions, she thought that he knew best about most things even though she called him and idiot.  
  
'Lets go. I want to catch this guy and be home for dinner. '  
  
"Ha, Jets cooking isn't something I look forward to." Retorted Spike playfully. "Here we go"  
  
They walked out into the hanger; Spike climbing into his newly repaired "baby" and Faye hopping into Redtail, to take off after their bounty.  
  
Spike popped up on Faye's screen. " Ok, this guy is supposed to run some kind of pawn and loan shop. The only problem is, there is about 50 pawn and loan shops around here. This is mars, the busiest planet around, and our bounty head is hiding out there somewhere. " His face looked a bit irritated but she could tell he had no doubt that they would find the guy.  
  
'So is this guy dangerous or what?' asked Faye, wondering if she would need the glock that sat beside her.  
  
"Yea," Said Spike. "He is said to use several different kinds of gases. Especially sleeping gas in the apartments he breaks into. Probably good at gun play to."  
  
'Great' Faye moaned sarcastically. 'This should be interesting'  
  
Spike smiled and turned off his screen. They were to start at to different sides of town and search each pawn and loan shop for a Carter Manzo or for a Terrance Hoffman, his fake name.  
  
Faye landed her starship in an empty lot and began to walk towards the row of shops and stores in front of her.  
  
The first few pawnshops were empty and looked like they had been out of businesses way before the astral gate explosion. Finally she came upon a loan shop that was open.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" said the young woman behind the desk. On a wall behind her was hanging tons of guns, knives, and a long katana. Seeing it she immediately thought of Vicious. It gave her chills.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" The woman asked again, this time stressing her words more.  
  
'Yea, Does Carter work here?'  
  
The woman went back to what she had been doing. Faye was left standing there, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I don't need bounty hunters in here ruining my business." She said still not looking up at Faye. " Now go on unless you want to buy something or pawn something."  
  
Faye saw that this woman had been asked the same question several times that day. She turned around and walked out.  
  
The door made a ringing sound as she left.  
  
She visited several pawnshops getting the same response from most of the people that ran them.  
  
* Maybe Spike has found something * she thought as she began walking to her star ship. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A small building with plastic over the windows. A small sign was hanging on the rickety door read "yes, we're open"  
  
'Was this here before?' she said out loud. There was a strange smell lingering in the warm Martian air. She walked over to it, her heals heels clicking unevenly on the gravel. She entered the shop; the bell rang as she opened the door.  
  
She looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone there. The shelves were covered with starship parts and a lot of other things that she couldn't identify. 'Hello?' she asked loudly. Not a sound. It was beginning to make her rather nervous. 'Hello?!' She asked again.  
  
"Can I help you miss?' Came a voice from behind her. She jerked around looking to see a tall, thin man, with black hair and cat glasses. He looked rather meek, but she worried about him nonetheless.  
  
'Yea' she said. She already felt weird about asking him if he knew a Carter Manzo, or a Terrance Hoffman. 'I was looking for a new screen for my computer.'  
  
The mans mouth curled into a devious smile. He pushed he glasses up on his nose. "I think I can help you, why don't you follow me."  
  
She tensed up a little. * Ok * she thought * I can take this guy any day * She walked behind him into a small room. The walls were covered with guns and ammunition. The whole atmosphere made her nervous. The man stopped and began to dig through a cabinet, he pulled out large screen. She looked at the screen, and noticed that in the palm of his right hand he held a small metal aerosol bottle.  
  
'Uh, That's the wrong kind of screen, mine should be perfectly fine until I can order an um…. new one. ' She stuttered nervously. 'Well gotta go' she said backing towards the door. The man stepped forward. Faye went to kick him, knowing she was in danger, but before she could move she smelt something strange and everything went fuzzy…then black.  
  
Meanwhile Spike was taking a break at a local bar. He was a little pissed because he hadn't found any leads. * I wonder what Faye is doing right now? * He hadn't really noticed, but his thoughts kept wandering to the green- eyed woman without a past that worked beside him every day. " Another Manhattan Sir?" asked the bartender. "Yea, this time, lay off on the vermouth." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. I wonder were she is?"  
  
"Here's the tab sir" The bartender set the small sheet of paper in front of Spike. He quickly downed his drink and got out of his stool, after placing a few woo longs on the bar, he walked out the door and headed back to his starship.  
  
  
  
  
  
| I Know, This chapter sucked! But it's late and I'm rather sleepy!|  
  
Coming Chapter….  
  
(Faye is in trouble she wakes to find herself handcuffed in a dark room while her bounty is out robbing homes, Spike is looking for both of them after shhhhhhhhhh Ok, I'm giving the story away! Next Chapter… Cowboy Take Me Away.  
  
=(o-O)= See ya Space Cowboy! 


End file.
